Biography of Barenziah, v 1
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = |oblivion/weight = 1 |oblivion/value = 1 |oblivion/id = |morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/skill = |morrowind/weight = 3 |morrowind/value = 50 |morrowind/id = bk_BiographyBarenziah1 |daggerfall/lead = 1 |daggerfall/weight = |daggerfall/value = }} Summary This book is part of a three-volume series on the Biography of Barenziah. *''Biography of Barenziah, v 1'' *''Biography of Barenziah, v 2'' *''Biography of Barenziah, v 3'' Locations Daggerfall *Random locations Morrowind *Vivec City, High Fane Oblivion *Bruma, Bruma Fighters Guild, northeast bedroom on the desk. *Cheydinhal in Mach-Na's Books. *Chorrol in Renoit's Books. *Leyawiin in Southern Books. *Market District in the First Edition bookstore. Shivering Isles *Split, Horkvir Bear-Arm's House Skyrim *The Arcanaeum, in the College of Winterhold. *Bards College, Solitude, on a bookshelf on the upper floor. *Belethor's General Goods, in Whiterun. *Bits and Pieces, Solitude, on a bookshelf behind the counter. **Sometimes sold by Sayma in the shop. *Blue Palace, Solitude, atop an end table in Odar's living quarters. *Brunwulf Free-Winter's House, in Windhelm. *Bryling's House, Solitude, on a table in the basement. *Chillfurrow Farm *Dragonsreach *Faldar's Tooth – In the hallway after the dining area and the sleeping quarters, in the toilet room. *Fort Neugrad Prison. *The Frozen Hearth, in Winterhold. *Guard Barracks in Whiterun. *Haemar's Cavern, on a shelf. *House of Clan Battle-Born, Whiterun – In the main dining room. *House Gray-Mane, Whiterun, on a bookshelf on the upper floor. *Jorrvaskr, Whiterun, on a bookshelf directly across from Kodlak Whitemane's bedroom. *Aboard The Katariah during or after the quest "Hail Sithis!," on a shelf. *Katla's Farm, on an end table on the upper floor. *Radiant Raiment, Solitude, in the basement. *Reachcliff Cave, on a the first ledge of a shelf. *Rimerock Burrow, on a bookshelf. *Temple of the Divines, Solitude, on a table in the basement. *Thalmor Headquarters, Solitude, on a table in the basement. *Tolvald's Cave *Uthgerd's House, Whiterun, on a bookshelf near the fireplace. *Vittoria Vici's House, Solitude, on a bookshelf. Dragonborn *In the Apocrypha, Chapter IV, on a table with seven books. Contents Late in the Second Era, a girl-child, Barenziah, was born to the rulers of the kingdom of Mournhold in what is now the Imperial Province of Morrowind. She was reared in all the luxury and security befitting a royal Dark Elven child until she reached five years of age. At that time, His Excellency Tiber Septim, the first Emperor of Tamriel, demanded that the decadent rulers of Morrowind yield to him and institute imperial reforms. Trusting to their vaunted magic, the Dark Elves impudently refused until Tiber Septim's army was on the borders. An Armistice was hastily signed by the now-eager Dunmer, but not before there were several battles, one of which laid waste to Mournhold, now called Almalexia. Little Princess Barenziah and her nurse were found among the wreckage. The Imperial General Symmachus, himself a Dark Elf, suggested to Tiber Septim that the child might someday be valuable, and she was therefore placed with a loyal supporter who had recently retired from the Imperial Army. Sven Advensen had been granted the title of Count upon his retirement; his fiefdom, Darkmoor, was a small town in central Skyrim. Count Sven and his wife reared the princess as their own daughter, seeing to it that she was educated appropriately-and more importantly, that the imperial virtues of obedience, discretion, loyalty, and piety were instilled in the child. In short, she was made fit to take her place as a member of the new ruling class of Morrowind. The girl Barenziah grew in beauty, grace, and intelligence. She was sweet-tempered, a joy to her adoptive parents and their five young sons, who loved her as their elder sister. Other than her appearance, she differed from young girls of her class only in that she had a strong empathy for the woods and fields, and was wont to escape her household duties to wander there at times. Barenziah was happy and content until her sixteenth year, when a wicked orphan stable-boy, whom she had befriended out of pity, told her he had overheard a conspiracy between her guardian, Count Sven, and a Redguard visitor to sell her as a concubine in Rihad, as no Nord or Breton would marry her on account of her black skin, and no Dark Elf would have her because of her foreign upbringing. "Whatever shall I do?" the poor girl said, weeping and trembling, for she had been brought up in innocence and trust, and it never occurred to her that her friend the stable-boy would lie to her. The wicked boy, who was called Straw, said that she must run away if she valued her virtue, but that he would come with her as her protector. Sorrowfully, Barenziah agreed to this plan; and that very night, she disguised herself as a boy and the pair escaped to the nearby city of Whiterun. After a few days there, they managed to get jobs as guards for a disreputable merchant caravan. The caravan was heading east by side roads in a mendacious attempt to elude the lawful tolls charged on the imperial highways. Thus the pair eluded pursuit until they reached the city of Riften, where they ceased their travels for a time. They felt safe in Riften, close as it was to the Morrowind border so that Dark Elves were enough of a common sight. See also *''The Real Barenziah'' series of books. Appearances * * * ** * de:Biographie von Königin Barenziah I es:Biografía de Barenziah, Volumen I ru:Биография Барензии, т. 1 fr:Biographie de Barenziah, vol. 1 Category:Shivering Isles: Books